Hidden Feelings
by JesseFB18
Summary: When Bonnie is attacked by an unknown threat she is moved to the boarding house for protection. Being constantly around each other will sparks fly between Damon and Bonnie? Will the new threat on Bonnie's life be successful on it's mission?
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie hated when ever spring rolled around, the days seemed to get hotter and hotter. It wasn't just that it was hotter what made it worse was the fact that her car was currently at the autoshop so her mode of transportation was either taking a bus or walking. Taking a bus was a nightmare with all those sweaty bodies packed together, she'd done it one time and well never again. Walking wasn't any better but it was the best of both evils. She'd been concentrating so much on her dilemma that she hadn't heard the car until someone spoke to her.

" Hey witchy that car of yours still at the shop"

Out of anybody it had to be him "You here to laugh at my misery"

"Actually I'm here to give you a ride"

" What's in it for you, because I know for sure you're not doing it out of the kindness of your soul"

"Oh witchy you know me so well, helping you could get me some brownie points with Elena. So what do you say it's a win-win situation"

Bonnie couldn't accept his offer, he would never let it go, rubbing it in her face that he had helped her. She could just ignore him and continue walking, but then again it was so hot, she was drenched in sweat. She couldn't handle walking in this heat the blocks left to get home. She knew she was going to regret this but there was no choice.

"Okay, fine I'll accept your ride offer." Sighing Bonnie walked around Damon's Camaro towards the passenger door and got in. She leaned against the window and drowned out all surrounding sounds, instead deciding to watch the scenery that flashed on by. Next thing she knew they were pulling up into her driveway. Her dad's car wasn't parked in it's usual place, that could only mean one thing he was out of town on business. It was better for her this way, she had the whole place to herself and could practice her magic. Her father didn't really feel comfortable with her witch heritage or any sign of her practicing her magical skills.

As Bonnie was getting out of the Camaro she turned and faced Damon "Well thanks for the ride, even if it was for your own selfish reasons." Not waiting for an answer she closed his door and began walking towards her front door. As she walked she began planning what she needed to practice, she could probably practice all through the night. There was no one to tell her otherwise and it was a Friday so there were no classes tomorrow. She was so focused on her planning that when she entered her home she did not sense the ominous figure lurking in it until it was too late. Next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall of her house by what seemed to be a shadow. She tried to use her magic to escape but it didn't work, either her magic was somehow blocked or her magic didn't work against whatever this thing was. She did the only other thing she could think of, she began to scream and kick hoping that someone would hear and come rescue her.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

As Damon pulled out of Bonnie's driveway his thoughts were on wether Elena would be at the boarding house when he heard a hair-raising scream. It was coming from Bonnie's house, using his vampire speed he ran towards her house breaking down the door. It was a good thing that he had compelled her father a month ago to invite him inside their home. Upon entering her house he saw a shadow had Bonnie pinned against a wall. He sped towards them and was surprised when he was able to push the shadow away from Bonnie, for a shadow it seemed to be pretty solid. Without missing a beat Damon picked up Bonnie and using his super speed sped away to the safest place he knew. He arrived at the boarding house and laid her in the sofa, while he went to see if anybody was at the boarding house. He returned having found no one to see how terrified she was.

"Hey it's okay, you're okay, you're safe here" he hugged her and soothingly rubbed her arm, slowly her shaking stopped. He wondered if it was too soon to talk about what just happened to her, but if they wanted to be ready for it they had to know what they were going against.

"Do you know what that thing attacking you was."

"No I don't, alll I know is that my magic didn't work against it. I don't know if it's immune against my magic or if it somehow was able to block my magic. All I know is that I've never felt so frightened in my life." She shuddered remembering how helpless she'd felt being captured by that thing.

"Okay well what we need to do is investigate what that thing was and why it's after you. Time to make some calls."

After calling Stefan and his little gang of friends he returned to the living room to find Bonnie asleep. He decided to let her sleep until everyone arrived, she deserved it after what happened.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The first thing Bonnie noticed as she woke up was that she was not in her home, the second was that she could hear voices arguing.

"Do we even know anything about what attacked her and more importantly why her powers don't work against it"

"Is she even safe"

She would recognize those voices anywhere they'd been friends since childhood, if Elena and Caroline were here then so was everybody else.

"Look Blondie I didn't exactly stop and chitchat with this thing, I was kind of busy trying to save your friend. You know a petite, tan skinned witch who is currently passed out in my living room"

Bonnie decided it was time to step in before they began to rip each other's heads off. As she walked into the kitchen she observed that all their faces were etched with worry. Before she could make her presence known Damon spoke.

"Well one things for sure she isn't going back to her house, it isn't safe enough. She should move to the boarding house where she can be protected by a vampire until we can get rid of this thing"

"Why can't she move into my dorm with me, I'm a vampire as well"

"No offense Blondie but you're just a newborn, also you don't have much time on your hands with all your extracurricular activities"

Just as Caroline was about to retort Bonnie spoke up

"You guys can't decided for me, I can make my own decisions"

Damon turned to face Bonnie with a smirk "No can do witchy, I actually already moved all your stuff to a guest room, hope you enjoy your stay."


	2. Chapter 2

After all the commotion of the day everyone had finally left the boarding house, Damon was finally able to have some alone time in his room. As he laid on his bed he wondered what were Elena's thoughts on his heroic act, he had rescued her best friend from certain doom. Hopefully it made her see him in a new light, which might lead to her leaving his pathetic little brother to be with him. His thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock on his door. He could hear a heartbeat on the other side of the door, it could only be one person.

"You can come in witchy" shyly Bonnie entered his room and began walking back and forth in the center of his room. He could see that she'd showered and freshened up, trying maybe to get rid of the touch of that thing, yet he could see that she had bruising where she'd been grabbed. On the outside she presented a strong front but her eyes still showed fear, after such an ordeal who wouldn't. After what felt like a long time of her pacing she turned to face him.

"Well this is hard for me to say this but, thankyouforsavingme" She'd said it so fast that he didn't understand what was said.

"Wait what was that"

"I said Thank You for saving me"

"No problem, I just took advantage of an opportunity to make myself look better in front of Elena"

"You're such a dick, and here I thought you'd actually became a decent human being"

"Oh don't be so judgemental witchy you know what i'm like, is it my fault that you misinterpreted my actions"

Seething Bonnie ran to the guest room but not before slamming his bedroom door and throwing a few things. What a douchebag, so what if it hadn't benefited him he would have just let me die. What an opportunistic piece of shit, as if doing one good deed would erase all the wrong he's done since he entered our lives. Even if everyone magically forgot, Elena loves Stefan she would never fall for Damon's ploy and give him a chance. After her squabble with Damon all she wanted to do was leave his bloody home, yet it was too late to do anything. It would have to wait till tomorrow, that thing was still out there. For right now she needed to go to bed and rest and start fresh tomorrow with investigating what attacked her.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bonnie woke up the next day to the smell of burnt Bacon, she dressed and descended the stairs towards the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen she saw Stefan by the stove spatula in hand cooking some bacon and toasting some bread. He seemed to be fully concentrating on making breakfast for them. Bonnie tried to muffle the giggle that was trying to escape and coughed instead.

"Yo Stefan, you're giving me some strong housewife vibes there"

Playfully Stefan answered, "Well Good Morning to you my hard working husband, would you like some bacon"

She couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed, snort and everything. She joined him by the stove to help him, hoping she could salvage some of the bacon strips left and at least produce a decent breakfast for her and Stefan. This felt good, having someone to make breakfast with. She used to make breakfast with her grandmother but after her death well her mornings were lonely, especially with her father away always. She'd been having so much fun trying to save the rest of breakfast that she hadn't sensed Damon until he was close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Judgy that toast of yours seems to be burning"

Bonnie was startled, the strip of bacon she'd been cooking fell to the floor. She whirled around to glare at him.

"Can you be anymore of a creepy dick"

"Oh come on witch you still mad about last night."

Stefan looked back and forth between them sensing the tension coming from Bonnie. " What happened last night Bonnie? Did he do something to you?"

"Don't worry baby bro I didn't touch a single vein in that pretty neck. As much fun as this has been I have places to be, people to terrorize, necks to suck on" without a backwards glance Damon sped away.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Come on Bonnie you can tell me if he did anything to you"

"For the last time Stefan it was nothing, he was just a huge dick like always. Anyway I can protect myself against him, just a strong aneurysm to the brain and he's as dangerous as a mouse".

"Okay I know you can protect yourself but what if that thing blocking your powers wasn't just a one time thing, what if it did it permanently. Have you even used your magic at all after you were attacked."

She decided to test that theory just to please Stefan, and stop him from worrying. Yet there was a part of her that feared the loss of her powers. She'd grown to love being a witch and the independence that came with it, she couldn't imagine a life without her powers. Concentrating on the bacon she bid it to float, when it did she was ecstatic, almost as much as the first time she discovered she was a witch.

"See Stefan everything's okay, I still got my magic and can fry your brothers twisted brain.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Across town at the Mystic Grill Damon was on his fifth glass of bourbon, that's how Alaric found him.

"Isn't it too early in the day to be getting drunk"

"It's never too early. Come join me Alaric"

Sighing Alaric took a seat next to him at the booth. He order a glass of bourbon and drank in silence, until he had to ask about Bonnie.

"So I heard Bonnie is staying at the boarding house"

"Yes unfortunately" taking a huge drink of his bourbon and slamming the empty glass on the booth. "The only good thing about the witch being there is that Elena will be around the house more often now. Well it was fun seeing you but it's time for my meal.'

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bonnie was finally alone Stefan had been whisked away by an urgent call, he'd wanted to cancel and stay to make sure she was safe. She had threatened him with popping every blood vessel and breaking every bone in his body if he didn't go. He left only after she had promised not to leave the house. Now that she was alone she was going to look over her grandmother's grimoire and practice every defensive and offensive spell in it, she would finally be able to practice as she had planned before she was attacked. With her mind set she went in search of a place where she could do some damage without angering Stefan or Damon. She found the perfect place in the basement, she would still be in the boarding house as promised and the walls could withstand her attacks.

After hours of practice Bonnie was content with the progress she had made on her grandmothers spells. All that was left was to find out what that thing was, her grandmother grimoire had no spells or rituals that resembled the thing that attacked her. It left her to conclude that either it was a spell or ritual that her grandmother and ancestors did not know about, or it was a being they had not encountered before. She needed to research everything that spoke of a shadow like creature that was solid, who better to go to but Alaric. That could wait until after she had eaten something she sure worked up an appetite, as well as showered she was all sweaty. As she exited the basement she called out to see if either Stefan or Damon had returned. "Hello, anyone here"

Having received no answer she continued to the room she was staying at and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the showerhead she began to undress, when she turned around to enter the shower what she saw made her scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was satisfied, he'd found a decent meal and was on his way to Elena's house. He knew for a fact that Stefan was currently occupied with some urgent business, courtesy of yours truly, and wouldn't be glued to Elena. As he was approaching Elena's house he could hear only one heartbeat inside and could smell Elena. It seemed to be his lucky day, Elena was alone and there would be nobody to bother them. Getting to her door he knocked and waited for her to answer and invite him in. He could sense her getting near, when she finally opened the door she wore an expression of surprise.

"Damon, what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is it Bonnie, did something happen to her?"

"No nothing is wrong with Bonnie. But it is her who I actually came to talk to you about, I have questions, such as what her preference are so that her stay at the boarding house is comfortable. Seeing that you're her best friend I felt you could answer these questions." Good thing for his quick thinking, this way he could be around Elena longer and in her eyes he's being a good guy who's just trying to make sure that her friend is taken care of and feeling comfortable in a new place.

"Yeah I could help you with that come in, it's going to take a long time she likes alot of stuff. Do you have the time to listen to it all?"

"Sure, I have a few hours to kill"

 _2 hours later_

". . . like having movie nights, especially if there is buttered popcorn. She also likes there to be brewed coffee in the morning, that seems to be everything. Do you think you'll remember all that?".

"Yes, I'm sure I will." In reality he hadn't heard a word she said, he just kept asking more about what bonnie liked so he could be around her longer and it had paid off.

Having nothing else to tell him Elena walked him to the door to say goodbye".

"You promise to keep her safe"

"Yes"

"Thank You Damon, Bye"

Nothing could ruin his good mood after having spent that much time with Elena. Not his brother and certainly not even a certain witch who was living in his guest room. As he drove towards the boarding house his thoughts kept going back to Elena and how to win her over. When he finally arrived at the boarding house he was just getting out of his camaro when he heard a scream coming from inside. That scream could have been from only one person; Bonnie, having promised Elena he would keep her safe there was only one thing he could do.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bonnie was petrified, right in front of her was a snake coiled where the shower drain was located. As if it sensed her it lifted its head and flicked out it tongue in her direction. She couldn't move, all she could do was scream out in fright. Only one thought kept crossing her mind as the snake flicked it tongue, what if this was the end for her. Out of nowhere the bathroom door was torn out of it hinges and in sped Damon. Who once inside grabbed her and ran out of there, to the forest on the outskirts of the property. When he stopped he wasn't expecting her shove which caused him to fall back and drop her.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life judgy." snarled Damon as he picked himself up, dusting off dirt. When he looked up to glare at her, he noticed that she was naked. He couldn't help but stare, he loved Elena but he was still a man.

"Damon for God sake turn around and stop looking!"

"Can't help it Judgy, that's a nice rack you have there so this is what you've been hiding under those clothes. I can see why you had (baby Gilbert) crazy for you "

"Don't be such a pig Damon and give me your jacket to cover myself. DAMON! DO IT NOW!"

"Fine here" Damon threw his jacket at her. Bonnie caught it with one hand while she tried to cover herself with the other with no success.

When she finally put on his jacket she looked up at him. "Damon who barges into a restroom like that, especially when it's occupied".

"You were screaming your head off, I thought you were being attacked by that thing again. Sorry for trying to save your life and keep you alive"

"First of all, if you'd used your sensed you would have seen that there was a snake. You could have knocked like a civilized person and I would have changed to let you in and take care of the problem, but no you just act without thinking. And secondly, you only saved me because of Elena, my life isn't important to you only a means to get what you truly want"

"Okay so let me get this straight, you weren't actually in any danger. So I did all of that for nothing"

"Really did you not hear the part where I said there was a snake" sighing Bonnie walked away from Damon. Some feet ahead she turned around to look at him " I know you did it for your own selfish need but thank you for saving me again. With that she left him and headed towards the direction where she believed the boarding house was located.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Damon was speechless, after she'd walked away from him he'd ran after her to take her back to the boarding house so she wouldn't get lost. But she refused, emphasizing that she was a witch and that even though she had thanked him it didn't mean that she would accept anything from him. She threatened him to leave or she would pop every blood vessels in that pretty head of his. Before she fulfilled her threat of blowing his head off he got out of there and sped to the mansion where he was stopped by Stefan.

"Damon have you seen Bonnie"

"Yeah I left her right in the middle of the forest"

"Damon why would you do that! Do you know the danger you just put her in" furious Stefan walked past Damon heading towards the door to go out and look for Bonnie. Before he could even open the door Damon forcibly pushed him against the staircase.

" I saved her from what I thought was the same thing that attacked her yesterday, but apparently I just saved her from a snake. I sped her to the forest for her protection, where when I offered to return her to the mansion she rejected my help. So if you need someone to blame, blame the witch.

"Fine you told your side of the story, now let me go I have to go find Bonnie. That thing might attack her while she's alone, did you even stop to consider that"

"She didn't want my help, why should I go out of my way to make her accept".

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME! " With one final glare Stefan sped away in search of Bonnie.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

She'd been walking for some time now and she was nowhere near the boarding house. The make matters worse it was getting darker, making the forest spooky looking. As she continued to walk she heard an eerie sound coming from behind her. She quickened her pace, when all of a sudden something appeared in front of her. Out of fright she used her powers to give it an aneurysm and blast it off its feet. With caution she walked towards were it was blown, when she was near enough she finally saw what, rather "who" she had blasted off its feet. Lying on his back trying to get his bearings was Stefan.

"Oh my God Stefan are you okay. I could have seriously hurt you or worse killed you." panicking she began to check him from head to feet to make sure he was okay.

"Hey Bonnie I'm okay you didn't cause that much damage but that's quite a punch you pack there".

"Seriously, what made you think it was a good idea to suddenly appear in front of me"

Mortified Stefan answered" Well I wasn't actually thinking, I was just so glad that I had found you safe and sound I didn't consider the fact that I could be seen as a threat if I suddenly popped in front of you. I was worried when I got to the mansion and Damon told me he'd left you out here all alone."

"I'm fine just a bit spooked, I thought I heard something behind me and then you appeared scaring me even more."

Using his senses he looked to where she pointed but sensed nothing but squirrels " Well whatever it was is either gone or it was just a squirrel moving about. You ready to get out of here".

"Yes please"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Meanwhile at the boarding house Damon was pacing around his room with a glass of bourbon. His thoughts kept wandering to Bonnie and that only made him drink more, he couldn't possibly be feeling guilty of leaving her all alone in the middle of the forest. Technically it wasn't his fault she practically forced him to leave her there stating that she didn't need his help. Deciding to put all of that behind him and forget, he took a bath and went to sleep.

 _He was waiting at the back of the restaurant in a secluded table for privacy. Out of nervousness he kept checking to make sure his suit was nice and pressed and he still had the necklace he wanted to gift Elena. Just as he was thinking that she wouldn't show up, he saw her enter and be directed towards their table. Once seated he presented her with the necklace which was in a heart shape with an amber in the middle. She looked at it with an ambiguous reaction._

" _Do you not like it"_

" _No, I do like it very much"_

" _Good" smiling Damon walked to her and fastened the necklace on her_

 _Elena than suggested that they should skip dinner and find a more private place like the boarding house. The ride there was quick, they weren't even inside and they were making out like their life depended on it. Arriving to his room Elena began to undress which led to Damon doing the same thing. Together they tumbled into bed, slowly kissing and getting to know each others body._

" _That's good Damon"_

 _That had not sounded like Elena, as Damon raised his body off of to see her, he came face to face not with Elena but a very naked and flushed Bonnie._

He jerked awake, that vivid dream he just had still in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's dream had left him confused, why would he be dreaming of the witch. He was having a perfectly nice dream of Elena and she just appeared, she probably put a spell on him or something. He decided to ignore and forget about the dream and start his day since he was already up. As he was walking down the stairs he caught the scent of coffee, could Stefan be up as well? Entering the kitchen he instead found Bonnie preparing herself a mug of coffee facing the wall, she still hadn't noticed him. Just as he was going to make his presence known she began to hum and do a little dance. He couldn't help but check her out in her pajamas. She was wearing a baby blue tank top that showed her midriff and some shorts with strawberry print, they clung to her like a second skin. She looked good enough to eat as those strawberries on her shorts. What was he thinking, that dream was still messing with his head. He needed to get out of there before she noticed him ogling her. As if the world was against him, just as he was going to "escape" he was called from behind alerting the witch to his presence.

" Damon"

He turned to face Stefan who was coming down the stairs, meanwhile at the same time Bonnie hearing Stefan turned around she was greeted to the sight of both Salvatore brothers shirtless. Surprised at seeing them shirtless she let out a gasp and dropped the coffee mug she'd been holding. Her gasp and the sound of the mug crashing against the floor caught both Damon and Stefan's attention. When they turned around they saw a red-faced Bonnie on her knees picking up the shards of the mug, trying to clean the mess it had made.

"Are you okay Bonnie? Just leave it I'll clean it up"

Thanking Stefan she hurried out of there and practically ran to her room without looking back. Once in the room she changed and decided to call Caroline to meet up at the Grill for breakfast.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bonnie was glad to be out of the boarding house but was sad that Caroline couldn't come, it seemed that the schools musical was her top priority right now. Eating alone at the Grill she began to remember Stefan and Damon shirtless and began to blush. "Bad Bonnie you need to forget that". On the other hand she had to admit he was gorgeous and had a nice body but what a waste, he opened his mouth and was a total dick. Throwing away her half-eaten cheeseburger she decided it was time to find some answers. What better place to look for them then the Old Witch House, the spirits of her ancestors might be able to shed some light on what is trying to kill her and how to get rid of it. The ride there was uneventful but she kept imagining scenarios in which her ancestors gave her bad news, such as whatever that thing was couldn't be killed, that it could only leave once it fulfilled its mission she was making herself crazy just imagining it, no she couldn't think like that there was always a way.

Entering the house she felt at peace being surrounded by the witches spirits. Placing candles on the floor she readied herself to communicate with the spirits, she felt a calmness envelope her and could clearly hear them speaking to her.

" _Hello Bonnie Bennett it's good to see you again"_

After exchanging pleasantries Bonnie got to the point of her visit "Recently I've been attacked by what looks like a shadow but is very solid. I was hoping you would know what it is and how to get rid of it"

" _It is a being way before our time known as Ciarán, not much is know of it except that it appears everytime the balance of nature is disrupted and it won't stop until it's fixed the balance. We know that it went after the Mikaelson family after Esther Mikaelson used her magic to turn them into the first vampires."_

"Why is it going after me though, I have done nothing to disturb the balance of nature.

" _You might not be disturbing the balance at this time, but you might in the future and if it sensed it now that means it will be a huge disturbance."_

"Wait you said it went after the Mikaelsons then how are they still around, shouldn't that thing have killed them."

" _Only they know how they escaped it's clutches, if it is answers you seek you need to talk to the Mikaelsons. Be safe Bonnie Bennett"_

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

The ride to the boarding house was a blur, how did she even make it back in one piece. Her head had been filled with all the information the spirits had given her, and how she would get in contact with the Mikaelsons. One thing was for sure she needed to go to New Orleans preferably alone, but how would she get there. There were obstacles in her way,she didn't have the money to travel, once she got here how would she get ahold of them and finally if that thing appeared again while she traveled she wouldn't be able to escape. She decided that she needed to tell her friends so they could come up with a plan together. Creating a group text she wrote a message to meat up at the mansion at five. Since there was an hour left still, she went for a walk around the neighborhood. Even though it was daytime and the sun was shining the neighborhood walk trail was empty, nobody was enjoying the beautiful weather. Thinking nothing of it she kept walking enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin. All of a sudden she felt as if she was being followed but there was no one behind her. With every step she took she kept getting frightened, the hairs on the back of her neck stood at end. When out of the blue Damon appeared.

"Hey Judgy what's got you so tense"

"Geez Damon don't do that. I'm just going crazy I thought I was being followed back there. I'm probably just spooked with everything that's been happening. Hey what are you doing here?"

"If you must know I just came from tapping a pretty little red head's neck"

"Ugh you're such a pig" walking away Bonnie headed back towards the house. As she walked she kept forming ideas on how to let her friends know of her plans.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Damon couldn't believe the witch, she was out all alone when she was being hunted down by something they didn't know how to kill. He'd told her he'd been draining a redhead before he appeared in front of her. In reality he'd been following her since she had left the house. He'd only made his presence known when he heard her heart speed up. Maybe he hadn't been as inconspicuous as he had thought; then again she said she felt she was followed from behind, he'd been keeping pace with her the whole time following from her left. He didn't know why he followed her in the first place, he'd just seen her walk towards the trail all alone his feet moved on there own and he found himself following.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Caroline arrived at the boarding house to see that everyone was already there, with only Bonnie and Damon missing.

"Stefan any idea why Bonnie would text us all to meet. Where is she anyway?"

"I thought she was with you, weren't you guys getting breakfast this morning"

"No I had to cancel, she told me she would come straight here. It's been hours since this morning, what if that thing attacked her again, what if she's dying or dead already." sobbed Caroline catching the attention of the rest of their friends.

"Caroline are you okay, what's going on?"

"Matt it's Bonnie, she wasn't with Stefan who thought she was with me. She's in danger and we don't know where she is."

After letting everyone know what was happening they began making plans to search for Bonnie. Just as they were dividing themselves in order to look in different directions Damon walked in.

"What's all the commotion about, you all sound like it's the end of the world or something"

"Not that you care Damon but Bonnie's missing"

"Care, Damon does. . ."

"No Elena don't say anything, he doesn't care about Bonnie he only "cares" in order to get into your pants"

" If you're quite done Barbie you'd be glad to know that Judgy is perfectly fine she's right behind me"

"Why didn't you start with that you idiot" pushing Damon aside she laid eyes on Bonnie and hugged her

"Never scare us like that. So why are we all here"

"I'm sorry Care Bear, well I'll let you guys know after I freshen up".

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After a much needed shower Bonnie was feeling refreshed, she sat in the middle of the living room facing her friends. She was ready to let them know what she had learned and what her next steps where.

"Okay guys so first things first, I found out what that thing that attacked me is"

Before she could continue they all started talking over each other, asking one question after another. She couldn't even get one word in to answer their overlapping questions.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! If I can please continue without being interrupted. As I was saying, the witches told me it is called Ciarán, and appears every time the balance of nature is disturbed. It's after me because I will apparently cause a huge disturbance on the balance that must be stopped before it happens, and it won't stop until it succeeds"

"Okay so how do we get rid of this thing, they must have told you"

"That's the thing Matt the witches don't know how, but they know someone who has escaped and might give me the answers I need. But you guys might not like it."

"Spill it out already who do we need to see Judgy"

Under her breath she said "The Mikaelsons"

The room went into chaos, all of them voicing how dangerous it would be to go see the Mikaelsons. After a while of her just sitting there listening to their argument she decided to voice her opinion.

"It's my choice whether I go or not, I have to know how to stop this Ciarán. I understand that I might be putting myself in danger but I'm already in danger as it is, at least this way I'll get some answers. And no you guys can't stop me from doing this"

"Okay but you can't go alone to New Orleans Bonnie,we will all go with you."

"Care the musical is in a few days you've worked so hard on it I can't make you miss it, and Matt you're taking your sheriff test soon, as for Elena you can't be anywhere near Klaus he might try to take your blood again to sire more hybrids."

"Then take Stefan and Damon with you, they can keep you safe from the Ciarán as well as the Mikaelsons. Also Stefans history with Klaus might be an advantage in getting the information you need".

"Fine I'll consent, I might need all the help I can get. Thank you guys for understanding that I need to do this".

"When are you planning to go?"

"I was planning on leaving as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow,if that works with both of you guys".

Both Damon and Stefan agreed that the sooner they went the better. Promising to keep them informed on what they learned Bonnie said goodbye to Caroline, Matt and Elena. Once they left she went to rest, but not before filling a duffel bag with the necessary items.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Damon had woken Bonnie at dawn in order to get an early start. Currently they were seven hours away from New Orleans, hopefully the wouldn't have to take long. The faster the witch got her answers the faster he could return to Mystic Falls to keep pursuing Elena. It would have been better if only Stefan would have accompanied the witch. Then again Elena wanted them both to protect Bonnie he couldn't say no to her.

"How much longer until we get there" asked Bonnie who had just woken up from a nap.

"Seven hours to go Judgy. Why is there something you need" he turned to look at her

"It's no that, I just had this feeling while I was sleeping, like something is about to happen something bad".

She had just finished telling him about her feeling when in front of Damon's car appeared the Ciarán.

"DAMON LOOK OUT!

As he swerved to avoid it he sped up in order to lose it, that did not seem to work for it appeared in front of them once again.

"Stefan time to wake up, we need to get Bonnie as far away from here as possible. Hang tight Judgy I'm about to step on it."

Bonnie was scared, it had been hard to lose the Ciarán but with Damon on the wheel it had been possible. After what happened she couldn't sleep deciding instead to keep a lookout in case the Ciarán popped up as hard as she tried she started dozing off when she felt someone shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Bonnie we're here" Damon had stopped at a bar

"Stefan where are we?"

"Welcome to St. James Infirmary, it's neutral territory for all the supernatural factions of New Orleans, Klaus is known to visit. Hopefully we are lucky and he's here."

Walking into the establishment they headed towards the bartender to ask about Klaus while at the same time looking around the bar incase he was there.

"Hi we're here looking for someone, Klaus Mikaelson."

"He ain't here right now but I know where you can find him. He lives at the Abattoir also known as the compound in the french quarter. It's not hard to miss

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Standing in front of the Abattoir Bonnie felt that maybe she made a mistake coming here. What had she been thinking, with all the bad blood between them and the Mikaelsons it would be a miracle if they didn't kill them once they saw them. Without thinking she grabbed the hand of the person to her right for support. The hand she had grabbed was Damon's, she thought he would shake her hand away but instead he squeezed her hand in comfort and held on tighter.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

What was the witch playing at holding his hand they couldn't exactly stomach each other. He was about to pull his hand away but he could feel her hand shaking, she was terrified. Sometimes he forgot that aside from her being a very powerful witch she was still only a young he squeezed her hand in comfort and held tighter. He could feel her relax and stand a little taller, ready to face whatever came their way. Facing him she gave him a smile as a thank you. It took him by surprise he'd never seen that smile directed at him, usually it was glares whenever she looked at him.

"Are you ready to do this" he asked automatically rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on her hand

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Stefan had walked into the compound looking around her called out "Hello, Klaus"

"Why hello old friend it's been so long. What brings you to my city? I see that you didn't come alone".

"We actually came because of something you are acquainted with, the Ciarán. We need to know how you were able to get rid of it".

"I am familiar with it, but why should I do anything for you".

"Because you wouldn't be doing it for him it would be for me" said Bonnie as she stepped up next to Stefan. "If you give us the information we need I will be in your debt, and debts need to be repaid".

"Your proposition is enticing Miss Bennett, before I tell you all I know you should rest it must have been a tiring journey getting here. I offer you and your friends my house to rest. And Damon before you try to refuse my hospitality I should let you know Miss Bennett will be safer here than any other place in New Orleans".

After grudgingly accepting his hospitality they were directed by Klaus to the rooms they would be occupying and were left to rest. As soon as Bonnie's head hit the pillow she fell asleep the fatigue of the whole day catching up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update, I have been busy with work and my internet crashed so I couldn't upload it until recently. Again I am sorry for the wait.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Damon couldn't sleep knowing in whose house they were staying, he felt like a trapped animal inside the room he was given. Trying to shake that feeling off he walked out of the room into the corridor, heading who knows where. Not long after he came to the railings heading towards the staircase. Leaning against the railings his thought wandered to when all of this would be over. So he could stop being the little witch's guard dog even though it was beneficial for him. He had to admit that her attitude towards him entertained him, but sometimes it just made his blood boil to the point that he wanted to suck her dry. Hopefully all of this would be over before it got to that point. His thought were interrupted by said person as if his thoughts had conjured her up.

"You planning on leaving? I wouldn't hold it against you, mostly because I don't expect much of you".

"Very funny Judgy" Ignoring her question he asked her one of his own. " What are you doing up at this hour?"

"If you must know, I had a nightmare of the Ciarán, it woke me up and I just couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to get some fresh air" She silently stood next to Damon looking at the sky, after a while she spoke again. "I don't want to die. I know that as a witch it is my duty to protect the balance of nature, but why should I die in order to keep that balance. I want to live and do so many things, what if however Klaus survived the Ciarán doesn't work for me". With every word she said she got hysterical, being overwhelmed with fear, hopelessness and feeling drained.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Damon had never seen Bonnie like this before, she hadn't even noticed that she had pierced her palms with her nails when she had balled her hands into fist. Grabbing her hands in order to prevent her from hurting herself even more, he held onto her as she fell to her knees crying. He slid to the floor with her and held her while she cried until she tired herself out.

"I'm taking you back to the room". She didn't even fight him on it, she was silent the whole way. When he go to the room he laid her on the bed and turned to leave when he felt a pull on his leather jacket. Turning around he faced Bonnie who tightened her grip on his jacket.

"Don't leave, I don't want to be alone."

All he wanted to do was smack her hand away and leave, her vulnerability was making him uncomfortable. They weren't close enough as to let their guard down around each other, so he was surprised and uneasy that she was being like this. Yet he was conflicted he couldn't leave her alone at a time like this, she was practically unravelling at the seams. Who knows what she would do to herself if she was alone. Against his better judgement he got a chair and scooted it next to her bed to sit. When he'd set the chair down he was taken by surprise when Bonnie tugged him into her bed and cuddled him.

"Judgy. . . "

"Don't say anything I usually do this with Elena or Caroline when I feel like the world is crumbling around me and need to forget about everything. But they aren't here to cuddle with so you will have to do." Closing her eyes Bonnie imagined that it was actually one of her friends who she was cuddling with. Without intending to she fell into a deep sleep in which she had no nightmares.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Damon wasn't able to sleep until around twelve at night knowing that Bonnie was cuddling him. He had tried to escape to his room some time around ten o'clock, but he noticed that everytime he tried to move she would stir and hug him tighter. He had woken up earlier than her hoping that during the night she had stopped hugging him. To his disappointment and irritation it seemed that during the night not only had she tangled her legs with his but he had locked his hands around her hips pinning her against his chest, she was holding on to him as well. What made everything even worse was the fact that he was sporting major morning wood which was pressing against her navel, he needed to get out of there before she woke up. While trying to detangle himself from her hug his movements woke her up. He could see her thoughts etched all over her face, she was confused as to why she was in such a compromising position with Damon.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bonnie could feel herself being pushed as someone was trying to get out of her embrace, she could also feel something hard pressed against her navel. Maybe Caroline really needed to pee, it was always the first thing she did in the morning. As for the hard thing she felt it could only be Caroline's elbow, who knew how many times she woken up to Caroline stabbing her with her elbow. As she opened her eyes to tell Caroline there was no need to push to hard she was surprised as to who she came face to face with. It was not Caroline who she saw but one very annoyed Damon. She couldn't do anything but stare at him, confused as to why they ended up the way they were and asking herself what was poking at her navel.

"Are you carrying a gun?" Those were the first words out of her mouth as she gathered her wits

"It's a gun just not the type you're thinking about Judgy".

She was startled by what he said that she pushed him away as to stop his "gun" from touching her, he hadn't been expecting that and ended up sprawled on the floor. During that time Bonnie had jumped off the bed and left the room as quickly as she could. She didn't know where she was going but ended up in a garden that she believed was empty, walking through the roses were Klaus and Hayley.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The little witch was maddening, she'd had sex with with Enzo and Jeremy before so why had she reacted like a virgin who'd been touched for the very first time. He decided to not let it bother him for it wasn't the little witch who he wanted to crave and like his manhood but rather her best friend Elena. He hoped that after today Klaus would give them the answers they needed so Bonnie could do her witchy mojo and they could go back to Mystic Falls. Damon got ready for the day with an optimistic thoughts of the day, happy that he would soon return to his usual routine of trying to attract Elena.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Sorry I seemed to have lost my way, I didn't mean to interrupt your alone time"

"It's quite alright Miss Bennett I was actually about to see if you were awake, breakfast is about to be served I could guide you back to the dining room"

"That would be nice of you"

During breakfast Bonnie just took a few bites of her food, the rest of it was just moved around the plate to create the illusion that she had eaten. Her thoughts kept drifting to Damon and this morning, why had she asked him to stay with her, what had she been thinking. She'd been with a man before but compared to Damon, Jeremy and Enzo fell short in the girth department. She didn't want to but she kept thinking of how his manhood felt when it was pressed against her as well as how it felt to be held by him when she had woken up. She was so deep in her thoughts that she had tuned out everything, she hadn't noticed that Klaus had asked her a question until Stefan gently bumped against her to get her attention.

"Sorry what was that"?

"I was saying Miss Bennett that if you're done with breakfast we could move to the drawing room and I'll let you know how it is that my family and I escaped the Ciarán, and we could talk about how you can repay your debt".

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bonnie sat in one of the armchairs facing Klaus waiting for him to explain how she could evade the Ciarán, sitting on each side of her were Stefan and Damon".

"Before I tell you what I know, the form of repayment needs to be settled. I'm not asking for Elena's blood or for you to serve under me, I have enough witches. What I do need of you is to undo a spell placed by a Bennett witch, only a Bennett witch can undo it"

"If that is all that I need to do I will".

"Now that that has been taken care, let's move onto the information that you seek. Even though the Ciarán is an older being and powerful it has a weakness which is the ashes of a witch, it. You have to coat a dagger with the ashes, you must be close to it so you can stab it through the heart."

"Okay so where are we going to find witch ashes it's not like it's being sold over the counter at shops".

" We burn a witch, how else"

" No No, I would rather die than kill a witch just to save my life. I'm done here let's leave."

"Calm yourself Miss Bennett, we are not burning a witch alive. I took into consideration that you're moral compass would not let you do such a thing even if it could save your life. As luck may have it, I am in possession of some ashes that I have had since 1700's. All we do is wait for it to attack, you stab it and you will be free to carry on with your merry life. Now Stefan old friend why don't you come with me and get reacquainted with the city your brother can look after Miss Bennett; and before you refuse I am not asking I insist that you accompany me."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _7 Days Later_

Damon was beyond annoyed he was bouncing off the walls, they knew how to get rid of the Ciarán but it was taken it's sweet time on attacking the little witch. What annoyed him even more was that he alone was watching over her, Stefan's time was occupied by Klaus who kept insisting that Stefan and him relive the years they were together in New Orleans. Yet for all the annoyance he felt it was directed at the situation in which he found himself protecting the witch alone, not at Bonnie. In the past seven days of him being her shadow he had gotten to see another side of her. She was an easygoing and adventurous person prancing up and down the streets of New Orleans with a huge smile, every once in a while yelling at him to hurry up. He wouldn't say that they were best friends but they were more friendly with each other than before. So much so that he had changed her nickname from Judgy to Bon Bon. Deciding to stop soberly wallowing in his annoyance and knowing that only him and Bonnie were at the compound, he went in search of Klaus alcohol cabinet. Maybe he would run into Bon Bon while he was doing that, he hadn't seen her at all today.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bonnie was taking advantage of the fact that the compound was Original free and Damon was not shadowing her, she grabbed a blanket, some snacks, a book, and went to the garden. Laying the blanket down she placed the snacks in the middle and sat down to read her book in peace, occasionally eating from the snacks. She had been so immersed in her book she didn't notice that half an hour had passed like nothing. Putting down her book to let her eyes rest she laid on the blanket and closed her eyes, she was dozing off when she heard someone approaching where she was lying. Since she hadn't been attacked in a while and she believed it to be Damon her guard was down, it wasn't until she was lifted up that she realized who it truly was the Ciarán had her by the collar of her blouse. Usually both Damon and her carried around a dagger that had been dipped in the ashes that Klaus had given them, she assumed that since it hadn't attacked it wouldn't soon so she'd let her guard down. She hoped Damon had not left the compound like everyone else, she hated that her magic didn't work against it. Hoping for the best she started to scream as hard as she could.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

For a douche Klaus sure had an eye for alcohol, his cabinet was filled with good quality alcohol. Before Damon could even decide what bottle to grab he heard Bonnie scream, grabbing the dagger where he had placed it in the cabinet he ran towards where the scream came from. It lead him to the garden where he saw the Ciarán, he readied himself to dagger it. As he silently moved forward he made eye contact with Bonnie and tried to let her know with his eyes that she would be okay. With one quick jab Damon pierced it's heart with the dagger. When he had done that it had let go of Bonnie and he dove to catch her. Speeding them away from the compound Damon took her somewhere he believed she would be safe. From there he called Stefan to let him know what had happened and where they could meet up.

"Bon Bon you okay to walk. We're going to go meet up with Stefan"

Getting no response from her he saw that she looked to be in shock, he decided to just carry her there.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

As Damon sped them away from there, looking back Bonnie watched as the Ciarán burst into flames and disintegrated. Bonnie couldn't describe how she felt seeing it combust into flames, was it was finally over was she was safe. She had zoned out everything after that, when she finally came to her senses they were in front of a shop called Jardin Gris.

"Damon what are we doing here"

"We are waiting for Stefan. Why don't you sit on the bench for now"

Listening to him she sat on the bench, she hadn't known how much the encounter with the Ciarán had taken out of her until she sat down. From the bench she could see when Stefan got there, strolling behind him was Klaus.

"Are you okay Bonnie" asked Stefan a worried look on his face".

"I'm fine Stefan just tired, but glad that I'm not in danger anymore"

"Well Miss Bennett it seems that you have gotten rid of the Ciarán my half of the deal is done, you have a spell to break for me".

"What spell am I breaking exactly"

"Nothing dangerous I assure you. Just an unsealing spell"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Klaus wanted her to release his sister Freya who had been sealed and preserved in a coffin by a Bennett witch on his orders. Leading her towards the room where he had the coffin, he gave her all the necessary tools she would need. Being in the middle of circle made up of candles and having everything set Bonnie began reciting the spell

" _Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, per Vasa Quo Errum Signos. Phasmatos selvus Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, per Vasa Errum Quo Signos. Phasmatos selvus nos ex malom terra mora Vantis Quo Incandis per Vasa Quo Errum Signos. Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis."_

She kept repeating the spell until she felt the sealing spell over the coffin break, hoping that she wasn't just releasing another unstable Mikaelson and Original vampire into the world. Letting Klaus know that she had done what was promised she went in search of Stefan and Damon leaving Klaus to his family reunion. Finding them wasn't hard for they were waiting outside the room for her.

" I'm ready to head home."

" Everything is packed and in the car" stated Stefan as he directed her towards the compound's door.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Arriving at Mystic Falls Bonnie was glad to be back, what made her even happier was that Elena and Caroline were waiting on her porch for her. Getting out of Damon's Camaro she ran towards her best friends almost knocking them to the floor.

"We're glad you're okay Bonnie. We were really worried when Stefan called us to let us know that you had been attacked. We wanted to drive down to New Orleans but Stefan talked us out of it saying we wouldn't be much help. He was right, how could a newborn vampire and a human doppelgänger protect you when two vampires who are almost two hundred years old couldn't "

Bonnie hugged them tighter trying to express how grateful she was that they were worried for her well being, and that they were the best of friends. Their moment came to an end when Caroline detangled herself from their hug and ushered them inside of her house. She was surprised by what she saw, her friends were all gathered and had planned a get-together to celebrate her safe return. Once she'd walked in they all swarmed towards her, hugging her and letting her know they were glad she was finally safe.

"Bonnie tonight is your night, just have fun"

"I think I will Elena" Grinning Bonnie looped her arm with Elena's and pulled her to the center of the house where everyone was standing.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The sound of Bonnie's laughter carried towards where Damon was leaning against a wall of her house. He could see that she was having fun, it pleased him for she deserved it after all she went through. Cutting the night short Damon walked towards the front door, if he had looked back he would have seen Bonnie watching him he headed to the boarding house Damon went in search of a meal, after finding a man walking alone from the bar he got his fill of blood and headed home. Arriving at the boarding house he got himself a glass of bourbon and laid on his bed, pondering about his friendship with Bonnie. The only reason they had formed their "friendship" was because they were forced to be around each other all the time in New Orleans and they had only each other for company. Now that they were back in Mystic Falls she had her friends to hang out with, she wouldn't need his company and he was okay with it or so he told himself. While he mulled over these thoughts his phone rang letting him know he had received a message.

 _B: Hey, I saw that you left early_

 _D: You saw that_

 _B: Yes. . . So why did you leave early?_

 _D: You can say I wasn't in a festive mood_

 _B: Oh. . . I was hoping we could get together to drink like we did in New Orleans. We could have our own celebration for my survival._

 _D: Stop by the boarding house tomorrow in the afternoon_

 _B: Okay. . . Bye Damon_

Putting down his phone he readied himself to sleep, thinking of tomorrow and what the next day would bring with it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _3 ½ weeks Later_

It had almost been a month since Bonnie with the help of Damon had defeated the Ciarán, during those weeks their friendship had grown. They frequently got together for drinks and whenever there was a new threat in town Damon would personally ask for her help instead of having an intermediary as they had before. Slowly Bonnie's friends noticed the change in their interactions, they noticed they were around each other more and their conversations were friendlier.

"Care have you noticed that Damon is always around Bonnie. Do you think he compelled her. What if he's drinking her blood..

"Elena you and I both know that witches can't be compelled. You're just saying that because he isn't following you around like a lost puppy with his tail between his legs. Anyway weren't you the one saying that Damon isn't evil and that he actually does care what happens to Bonnie, or was that all a lie?"

Deciding to drop the topic Elena continued doing her school assignments her thoughts not far from Damon and Bonnie's close interactions.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since they returned from New Orleans every Friday Bonnie would find herself at the boarding house completing school assignments in the presence of Damon. He would be drinking his bourbon waiting for her to finish; once in a while helping so they could practice her defence skills. After the whole ordeal with the Ciarán Damon thought it would benefit Bonnie to learn self-defense from Alaric so she wouldn't always just depend on her magic. Since he wished to see how much she improved and wanted to be part of the lessons they were to be taught at the boarding house.

"Are you almost done Bon Bon. We still need to practice your defence skills and it's getting pretty late, we won't have a lot of time to practice. I would tell you to just stay here after practice but if you're going to make it back home before your dad gets back from his business trip. ".

"Don't worry about that I told my dad I was having a sleepover at Caroline's with her and Elena, they will cover for me, that way we can practice all you want

"Fine by me"

Getting back to her work Bonnie did her best as to finish the work so they could include more time into practice.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Is Bonnie staying over at the boarding house again" asked Elena as she turned around to face Caroline who was returning from the shower.

"Yes well you know how Damon is when it comes to his and Alaric's lessons, they sometimes end way past midnight and she just wants to crash so Stefan and Damon have let her stay there in the guestroom. Not much of a guestroom though it's practically her second home now, last time I went to take her out to breakfast I saw that half of her clothes are there as well as some of her school materials."

"They did seem to get closer ever since the incident with the Ciarán. I heard they are even planning a trip" said Elena with an indifferent voice, like she did not care about the answer

"She hasn't told me anything about that. Who told you?"

"Alaric let it slip when he was visiting "

"Then maybe it's just a trip to learn new defense techniques if Alaric is involved, she'll let us know when the time is right". Now how about we have a movie night since you're staying over, what movie should we watch".

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

" Bonnie you're not concentrating, if this was a real attack you would be dead".

"Of course I'm not concentrating Damon it's been almost six hours since we started practicing I'm tired. Can't you just let me sleep we can practice some more tomorrow as soon as I wake up, I promise".

Thinking it over Damon came to a decision "Fine we can end practice here".

"Thank you I promise to wake up very early tomorrow for my new lesson with Alaric"

"Actually you don't, we won't be having any lessons tomorrow think of it as your cheat day. Alaric and I have other plans for tomorrow".

Before leaving to her room Bonnie said goodnight to Damon and promised to make it up in their next practice

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Damon was in a dilemma, he had told Bonnie that they weren't having any lessons because he and Alaric had other things to do. In reality he had only told her that so she could rest, she'd been giving 120% to their lessons and deserved to have a break and some fun. All he had to do was let Alaric know that he was free tomorrow. Hoping he was still awake he waited while the phone rung, on the fifth ring the phone was answered

"Hello" answered Alaric in a groggy voice

"Hey Alaric just calling to let you know that tomorrow's lessons with Bon Bon are cancelled"

"Couldn't you have told me that in the morning instead of waking me up. Bye Damon"

Hanging up he started jotting down ideas of things to do with Bonnie tomorrow, he wanted to make sure she had a nice day. He might invite Caroline and Elena, Bonnie would like it if they were there with her; he could probably put up with Blondie for a day as long as Bonnie was happy. After contacting Blondie and content with his planning Damon went to sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

While the movie was playing Elena wasn't paying attention to it, she was thinking about Damon. Usually when Stefan was away; like he was this week, Damon would always randomly drop by but he hadn't been doing that lately. It was good for her relationship with Stefan not having his brother trying to break them up, yet why did she feel disappointed that he had stopped. Her conflicted feelings were interrupted by the ringing of Caroline's phone.

"What do you want Damon, I'm kinda busy here"

Elena's interest was piqued, why would Damon be calling Caroline they couldn't see each other eye to eye. After a semi-friendly conversation Caroline finally hanged up the phone.

"What did Damon want Care"

"He's planning a surprise outing for Bonnie tomorrow and called to invite us both. He said and I quote 'I can't stand you but it would be the world to Bonnie if you were a part of this with her, don't forget to tell Elena; Bonnie told me she is staying at your place. Bye.' So you better clear your schedule for tomorrow we are hanging out with Bonnie and Damon will probably tag along uuugghhh".

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Waking up Bonnie felt well rested looking at the alarm clock on the bed stand she saw that it was a quarter till ten. Getting into the shower she took her time, when she stepped out there was breakfast waiting for her on her bed with a note.

 _Hey Bon Bon I know you like my brothers pancakes but mine are better (see they're even in little bat shapes). Apart from the pancakes I have another surprise for you, today since you are practice free I planned an outing and invited your friends. Yes even Blondie even though I would rather just stake her through the heart, but I won't. Well finish breakfast and we'll see you downstairs, we will be leaving at 10:15._

 _PS. My pancakes are better_

 _-Damon_

Placing the note down she couldn't help but laugh, Damon's pancakes didn't even resemble a bat. But she found it endearing that he tried to make her breakfast and tolerate Caroline enough to invite her and Elena to whatever Damon had planned. She knew for sure Elena was invited, recently he hadn't had time to see her because he was busy helping her train but it seemed he had found a way. Would he ever learn Elena was madly in love with Stefan, Damon could never come in between them no matter how hard he tried. Wanting to see her friends she ate as fast as she could, once done she headed down. Elena and Caroline were already waiting for her.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Arriving at the boarding house Elena wondered what Damon had planned for the day. "Care what do you think we are doing today?"

"Hopefully something that Bonnie will like, but if they have become as close as we think I'm pretty sure he knows her well enough to plan a trip to the beach. You know how much she has wanted to go but her dad could never take her".

Knocking they waited for someone to open the door.

"Hello Blondie"

'Damon, is Bonnie ready"

"Not quite she's probably having breakfast right now"

"So where are we going"

"Virginia Beach, Bon Bon always wanted to go"

"That's great Damon but you could have let us know we didn't exactly bring bathing suits".

"Not to worry Blondie I was prepared and bought all three of you bikinis"

"And do pray tell Damon how you know our sizes"

"Don't fret Blondie just go with it"

Elena was dumbfounded, Damon truly knew Bonnie as well as Caroline and her did. Just at that moment Bonnie walked down the stairs.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Caroline, Elena I'm so glad to see you guys. Do you know where we are going? Damon just told me this morning about the trip."

"Well I'm not sure if he wants it to be a suprise or not"

"Just tell her Blondie you know you want to"

"We're going to the Beach"

"You're pulling my leg. Are we really going? OMG I've always wanted to go to the beach. What should I take, I don't even have a bathing suit here can we stop by my house to pick one up. But which one should I choose I have so many favorites and I have to find a cute cover-up as well. Why didn't you tell me yesterday Damon I could have planned for it better." she said while punching him lightly in the arm.

"Calm down Bon Bon, I got a you a pink bikini and a cute black and white striped cover-up".

"How do you even know my measurements Damon"

"Enough of this conversation let's just get on the road, the faster we get there the more time you'll have at the beach"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The beach was everything Bonnie imagined it to be and more. The shore seemed to be endless and go on forever, the white sand retaining the heat from the sun and warming her feet. As for the water it's blue color enthralled him and the crashing of waves against the shore. Turning to face Damon she hugged him

"Thank you for bringing me here. I can't believe you remembered"

"Just go have fun with Blondie, she's been trying to get your attention for a while".

After thanking Damon she spent the rest of the time in the ocean swimming and visiting the shops located by the beach.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Damon was realizing that without meaning to he had given himself a great opening. Stefan wasn't here to butt in and Elena was alone since Bon Bon and Blondie had gone to buy ice cream. Taking the opportunity, he went to sit next to her by the shore.

"You having fun"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been to the beach. But shouldn't you be asking Bonnie that".

"Not really, it can be seen that she is having fun"

Turning to watch her he noticed that she was looking off into the horizon. On impulse he kissed her, pulling back he thought he saw surprise on her face.

"What's wrong with you"

"Is it such a surprise that I would kiss you"

"I think you believed I would kiss you back, but I'm dating Stefan and I love him"

"Yet that kiss meant something. You're a liar Elena, there is something going on between us and you know it. And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, but worst you are lying to yourself"

Leaving her to reflect over his words, he went in search of Bon Bon to ask if she would like to visit the aquarium that was around here.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

While Damon had gone in search of Bonnie she had been returning from the ice cream place, they had totally missed each other. Reaching the place where they laid down their towels Bonnie noticed that Elena had a faraway look. Wanting to know if her friend was okay she went and sat next to her.

"Elena. . . Elena!"

"Oh hey Bonnie, sorry I didn't feel when you got here"

"Are you okay. You had this distant look in your eyes as if your troubled by something. Or are you possibly not having fun, I'm sorry if it wasn't for me you could be back home doing something fun".

Waving both hands in front her herself to express how that was not true Elena said "No I am having fun it's just that I miss Stefan. I wish he could have been here with us enjoying the ocean breeze".

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Elena was lying through her teeth what was truly troubling her was Damon's kiss and what he'd told her. She'd enjoyed the kiss more than she should have and that confused her; she loved Stefan but there was something about Damon that just pulled her in. She hated lying to Bonnie but she was ashamed of her conflicted feelings.

"Enough about me Bonnie, what do you want to do?"

"I really want to find cute seashells, want to help me find some"

Walking hand in hand they went to the shore and began scoping the area for any shells they could they were luck and found a huge batch of them for Elena knew how much Bonnie loved them.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Having no luck in finding Bonnie, Damon headed back to the beach, from a distance he could hear Bonnie's laugh. As he got closer to where she was he noticed that she was not alone, Elena was with her and a man. He could see that they were searching for seashells, until a man had come along. Said man walked right up to Bonnie, Damon tensed wondering if he was there to harm Bonnie. What he heard put him at ease, the man was just flirting with Bonnie and asking her out on a date. Even though she was not in danger he still had this weird feeling he couldn't describe, maybe he was too into the friend role and didn't want to see her get hurt by a man; he did look like a player, Damon should know he had invented it. Nevertheless when Bonnie let the man know she couldn't go out with him, Damon was more than happy until the man kept pestering Bonnie to agree. Deciding to step in and help Bonnie, Damon walked down towards where they were and slung his hand over Bonnies shoulders.

Facing her he asked "Hey Babe who's this"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bonnie was getting annoyed, she'd already told the man who introduced himself as Javier that she couldn't go on a date with him because she here with her friend. But he couldn't take no for an answer, wondering how she was going to get out of this she was glad when Damon showed up.

"Hey Babe who's this"

"Oh Damon, this is Javier he wanted to . . ."

Before she could tell Damon her "boyfriend" that Javier had been asking her on a date she was interrupted by said person "I was just inviting them to a beach party tonight but your girlfriend here said you guys would be gone by tonight"

"That's too bad I really like to party, don't I Bon Bon"

"You sure do" chuckled Bonnie

"Well it was nice meeting you Damon, got to go invite more people"

Once Javier had walked far enough as to not listen in on them, Damon cracked up and couldn't stop laughing.

"His reaction was priceless when I called you Babe, and when he thought you were gonna tell your 'boyfriend' about him asking you out. He almost peed his pants"

"He was terrified of you Damon. You were glaring at him and acting like a possessive asshole, draping yourself over me"

"But he left you alone didn't he, I could see how annoyed you were getting"

"Okay fine I'll admit it, thanks for your help. That doesn't mean I'm okay with how handsy you were with me"

"Fine, fine next time I'll just kiss your cheek"

"You wish there won't be a next time"

They threw banter back and forth, until Elena cleared her throat catching their attention.

"We should be heading back to Mystic Falls it's getting late"

Agreeing with her they went to find Caroline and were on their way home. It had been a very fun day for Bonnie

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Seeing that the guy was taking no for an answer she was about to step in when Damon appeared. The way he could just fall into the role of boyfriend and say Bonnie's nickname in such an endearing way left Elena with a gut-wrenching feeling. After the guy had left it was like they were in their own little world playfully teasing each other not even noticing that she was there until she interrupted them.

On their drive back to Mystic Falls Elena tried to sleep, but her head was filled with images of Damon and Bonnie from earlier. She always wondered how it was that they became so close. She always ended up imagining that they'd had sex while in New Orleans and they were still doing it. Why did she care if they were sleeping together, stold herself the only reason why she was so worked up about their closeness was because she was being protective of Bonnie. Stefan had told her about Damon's playboy ways and as Bonnie's best friend she didn't want to see her get hurt.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Back in Mystic Falls they fell back into their routines, Bonnie and Damon had their lessons, all of them went to school, and when new threats arrived into town they all worked together to get rid of the danger. Yet during that time Elena had been keeping a close eye on Damon and Bonnie, she couldn't seem to stop thinking of them being together which made get this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach she just chalked off as worry over Bonnie. She had talked about it to Stefan who asked why she was so worried over Damon and his relationships since there was nothing going on between Bonnie and Damon. A couple of weeks later she tried talking to Stefan about it again when he went to see her.

" Stefan you have to admit it's weird how close they are. Damon isn't close with anyone unless it involves physical intimacy"

"And I'm telling you as I've told you before, they got to know each pretty well in New Orleans. They formed this bond which doesn't involve sex at all. Even if they were having sex it's none of our business, Bonnie knows how Damon is she would know whats she was getting herself into if she started sleeping with him"

"But. . ."

"Elena stop it why do you care who Bonnie sleeps with, or is this about Damon. That it isn't it, you don't like the fact that Bonnie might have caught Damon's attention"

"No Stefan. . . "

"Please don't take me for a fool, I heard your heart speed up when I asked. No Elena don't try denying it, I'm leaving before I do something I regret."

Elena could do nothing but watch as Stefan sped away, not wanting to leave things as they were Elena went after him. Knowing where he might head she started driving towards the boarding house.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Meanwhile at the boarding house Bonnie was getting her rear end handed to her by Damon.

"Can't you take it easy on me"

"Bon Bon will someone who's after you, wanting to harm you take it easy on you; No. This is for your own good"

"Fine, Fine let's just get back to the lesson so we can end it soon, I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow"

"Please no matter how much sleep you get your face is still going to look like that"

"That may be but you don't have to be an ass about it" Said Bonnie as she shoved at Damon's chest. "Can we just get back to it".

"Okay Bon Bon let's just go over one more move and you can sleep to your heart's content. Ready"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

Both her in Damon got into position facing each other to practice the new move Alaric had just taught her. Bonnie felt confident with this move, she felt she had gotten it on the first try. Hearing what she thought was Damon signal to start she began to push against his chest. What she didn't know was that Damon hadn't given the signal yet so he was not ready for her push which resulted in him falling backwards and taking Bonnie with him. She ended up straddling him and couldn't move out of surprise. At that moment Elena walked into the living room to find them in that position.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Elena arrived at the boarding house hoping that Stefan was here and they could talk and reconcile. What she had not expected to find was Bonnie straddling Damon in the living room.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry I was looking for Stefan is he here" as Elena as she averted her eyes

Standing up from Damon, Bonnie answered Elena's answer "No he's not here, I thought he was with you"

"He was but we had a disagreement and he left. Well I should head home, he might head to my home when he cools down. Bye"

"Bye"

Once outside Elena thought to herself what she had walked into. She could see the way they had been looking at each other and the tension surrounding them. One thing was for certain, she did not like it one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon was surprised, one moment he was standing practicing with Bonnie and next thing he knew he was on the floor being straddled by her. Instead of getting her off him he was frozen, captivated by her green eyes that were staring down at him conveying the same surprise he felt. And then in walked Elena looking for Stefan breaking him out of the trance he was in, he chose to leave them alone to talk and head to his room. On the way there he didn't know why but he felt disappointed that Elena had disturbed whatever moment they had been having.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After Elena left Bonnie was alone, seeing that Damon had also left it could only mean that their lesson was over. Calling out a goodbye she walked to her car and drove home wanting nothing more than to lie on her bed and sleep. Yet it seemed that her head had other ideas, sleep eluded her. All night she tossed and turned trying to lull herself to sleep but Damon's face kept popping up behind her eyelids everytime she closed her eyes. The scene of him lying underneath her kept replaying over and over in her head. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that she welcomed sleep which was accompanied by dreams of Damon.

 _5 Weeks Later_

For weeks Bonnie kept having countless dreams of Damon. Sometimes they would be married, other times she would just dream of kissing him so passionately, but the one that was most frequent was of them making love to each other. Those dreams confused and terrified her, was that what she really wanted. Cinderella did say that a dream was a wish your heart made. Did her heart know something her head didn't. Did she like Damon but was too proud to accept that she had fallen for the guy she said she never would. She needed someone to talk to, get someone elses opinion on her dreams. Calling Caroline she was glad to know they could meet right now. Not wanting anyone they knew to hear their conversation Bonnie told her to meet at a coffee house she had recently visited instead of their usual hangout, the Mystic Grill.

 _Le Chat Noir Coffee House_

Bonnie enters the coffee house and looks around for Caroline, once she spots her she walks towards the table she is sitting at. After they have ordered their coffees and pastries, Bonnie begins talking.

"Caroline, thank you for coming. I really needed someone to speak to"

"What are best friends for. So are we just waiting for Elena now"

"Actually Care, I. . . I didn't invite Elena"

"Okay, so why do you need to talk"

Just then the waitress who took their order returned with their coffee and pastries, interrupting Bonnie from what she was going to say. Thanking her, Caroline took a sip of her coffee while Bonnie gathered her courage once again to let Caroline know why they were meeting. Breathing in and out Bonnie started.

"How do I put it. For some weeks I've been having these dreams and. . ."

Before she could let her know what her dreams were about Caroline interrupted her firing off question after question

"Are they like visions? Are we going to be attacked again. Are you going to be attacked, are you in danger again? Or is this about Elena, is she the one in danger? Is that why you didn't invite her, you don't want her to worry? If it's an attack we have to let everyone know so we can defend ourselves."

"Care if you could let me finish. No it isn't about an attack, I've actually been dreaming about Damon and no not of his death as much as you hope. I dream of us being in a relationship, being married, having sex, and when I wake up I am confused and disappointed. Disappointed that he isn't sleeping next to me like in my dreams, disappointed that the person he actually likes is Elena. Because I'll be honest Care I like Damon, I don't know when it happened or how but I fell for him" Admits Bonnie as she looks at Caroline with unshed tears. "I didn't invite Elena because as much as she tries to deny it I know she wants and likes Damon and I don't want her to be mad at me. Remember Paul, when she found out that you liked him as well she was so mad she didn't talk to you for a whole month"

"Bonnie, as her friends we know that Elena isn't perfect, hell we aren't perfect. She has this notion that only she can like a guy and you know how she strings along guys who like her. I'm not sure if she does it intentionally or she doesn't see that she is stringing Damon along. Look I might not be a big fan of Damon but if you really like him go for it don't let Elena stop you. Who knows maybe you'll be a healthier relationship than the one he had with Katherine or would ever have with Elena".

"What do you mean healthier" asked Bonnie

"You have to admit that Katherine did a number on Stefan and Damon, she made both of them fall in love with her, she faked her death and entrapment in the tomb. Her "death" made Damon hate Stefan, and you saw what happened when they discovered that she wasn't trapped in that tomb. Damon's relationship with Elena would be toxic, for one he was after her because of her similarity to Katherine and his promise of making Stefan misabrable for eternity, it would only cause the rift in their brother relationship to grow. You can show Damon what it feels to be loved unconditionally and not worry about you liking his brother as well. So my advice would be for you to let him know what you feel for him, whatever happens I will always be here for you".

"Thanks Care I needed this, talking to you has helped me alot. So enough about me, How have you been? Have you heard anything about Stefan?"

" Not since he dropped by my house five weeks ago saying that he was leaving and didn't know when he was coming back"

He'll get in touch when he gets back. What do you say after we have finished drinking this coffee I actually treat you to a real meal, preferably at the Mystic Grill".

"Deal, I'm glad I can be here for you. Remember every time you need someone to talk to, I'm here to lend my ear".

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was another friday as always for Damon waiting for Bonnie to come to the mansion for their daily lessons. While he waited he thought about how weird Bonnie had been acting recently, everytime they sparred she wouldn't look him in the eye and if by some chance their eyes did meet she would quickly look away. He noticed it all started five weeks ago, he didn't know what had gotten into her but he hated how distant she had become. He'd gotten so used to her blabbering on about her day and being comfortable in front of him as to fall asleep. He would confront her today and demand to know why she was acting the way she was. All he had to do was wait until she arrived and he would get the answers he needed. An hour and a half later Bonnie walks through the front door and says a meek greeting.

"Hi"

"Bon Bon" greets Damon with a slight head nod. "Before we start today's lesson I actually want to speak to you about something Bon Bon"

"Okay, what about".

"I want to talk about the way you have been acting. You've been acting weird not looking at me in the eye, just like you are doing right now. What's wrong you can tell me anything you know"

"I'm fine Damon"

"No Bon Bon you aren't, I thought we were close enough for you to feel comfortable telling me anything. I'm here for you Bonnie" Damon said in a serious voice while facing her.

Thinking whether to tell him the truth or just run away, she decided to take Caroline advice and just tell him everything.

"You want to know what's going on with me Damon, I'll tell you what's going on. I like you okay and not like a friend, I like you as a woman likes a man. I tried fighting off these feelings but I just couldn't. You kept saving my life, helping me out like that time at the beach, and at New Orleans I saw another side of you. And I know you love Elena and you will never reciprocate my feelings. I just wanted to take some good advice I go and tell you my feelings, I'll be taking my leave now I don't think I could practice having just told you all that" Not looking back Bonnie ran out of the boarding house

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _5 Weeks Ago_

After leaving the boarding house Elena drove around town hoping she could find Stefan and with any luck get out of her head what she witnessed. Having no luck finding Stefan and even less luck forgetting what she saw at the boarding house she decided to head that he would be at her house she was disappointed when she arrived and there was no sign of Stefan, expecting to see him tomorrow Elena went to sleep.

Elena woke up to the first rays of the day illuminating her room and her first thoughts on finding Stefan and clearing up everything. Lady luck seemed to be on her side for once she stepped out of her house there was Stefan waiting on her porch.

"Stefan, I was just about to go look for you. It's all been a misunderstanding, It was about Damon but not for the reason you think. I don't want Bonnie to do anything with Damon not because I feel something for him but because of the way he feels for me. If Bonnie falls for him she will only end up getting hurt".

"Elena, I'm not here to talk to you about that. I actually came to tell you that I am leaving Mystic Falls for a while to clear my head"

"Stefan you don't need to do this we can work this out. . . don't doubt my feelings for you."

"This isn't about you or what you feel. This is about me, what I feel and understanding what it is I want to do with these feelings. I need some time to think what is the best thing for me to do. I just wanted to have the decency to say goodbye and not leave without letting you know what I decided. Bye Elena"

Before Elena could make a grab at him to stop him from leaving, he'd already sped away leaving her to grab at air. She tried calling him with no reply only a message stating that the person she was calling was unavailable. Not knowing where he was going all Elena could do was cry in sadness and rage.

 _Present - 5 Weeks Later_

Elena hadn't heard from Stefan in a month, every time her phone rang she would answer as fast as possible hoping it was Stefan. Her hopes were always dashed, but that never stopped her from hoping one day it would be him. Such as right now her phone was ringing , running towards her room where she'd left it she was disappointed when it once again wasn't Stefan but a telemarketer. Hanging up she went back to lying on her bed thinking on what went wrong with her and Stefan's relationship. Needing to be with her friends she called Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline answered at the first ring she told her to come to her house, Bonnie on the other hand went to voicemail. Now that she thought about it, it was a Friday she probably was with Damon taking her self defense lessons.

Five minutes after she had called Caroline she was knocking on her door.

"Did you run here"?

"Yeah, you sounded like you needed to see me as soon as possible" said Caroline as Elena let her into her house.

While they were getting comfortable in the living room there was a knock on her door again. Wondering who it could be she walked to the door, as she was opening it Stefan popped into her head. But the person behind the door was't Stefan it was Damon. Her heart beat a bit faster until he opened his mouth.

"Is Bonnie here"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

She was so stupid, what had she been expecting to happen when she confessed to Damon. For him to confess that he felt the same way ever since they started hanging out and that he'd been too blind not to see it sooner. That was just wishful thinking on her part for he might dally around with other women but in his heart there would always be Elena. Not wanting to be around her friends who would persistently ask her what was wrong she decided to go to the only place she felt at ease, the Old Witch House. She'd ran there as if possessed that she didn't notice the branches scratching her skin. Just being in close proximity to it made her feel calm , entering she was greeted by the spirits.

" _Hello Child, what brings you back"_

"I came seeking some peace and quiet"

" _What ails you child, I sense that your heart is in turmoil"_

"I regret letting myself like the person who has my heart like this".

" _Child you can not control who your heart decides to fall for as much as humans can control the weather"._

"I should have known better, he would never look at me. Compared to Elena who's a beauty I'

m just average"

" _Child you should not be so hard on yourself you may not be the beauty that your friend is but you're beautiful in your own way. Never forget that. We shall leave you to your peace and quiet"_

Leaving her alone Bonnie laid on the floor and closed her eyes being lulled by their comforting presence she could still sense. Without planning to do so, she was so at peace that she fell asleep in the middle of the

room.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Damon watched as Bonnie left, the whole time she'd been confessing her feelings he'd been silent not knowing what to say to her. What he did know was that Bonnie was his friend and he cared about her wellbeing. He didn't like the way she had left so he decided to go after her just to make sure she was okay. Assuming that she might go to Caroline or Elena's he set out to find her and speak with her about her confession now that he had time to get his thoughts together. Heading towards Caroline's first; for Bonnie had been hanging out more with her recently, at the door he was created by Liz.

"Hey Liz, is Caroline or Bonnie here"

"Damon, No they aren't here. Caroline actually got a call from Elena, she just left about 6 minutes ago. Why are you looking for them".

"Thanks Liz, Well you can say I agitated Bonnie and I need to find her to make things right. I'll see you around"

"Bye Damon"

Speeding away he arrived at Elena's in less than a minute and knocked on her door. As soon as the door was opened he just blurted out.

"Is Bonnie here"?

Damon saw Elena take in the fact that he was at her door asking for Bonnie. Steadily she answered

"She isn't here"

"Elena you are her friend where else would she go, I know you must be hiding her. Tell her I need to talk to her, she ran off before we could talk"

From behind Elena he could see Caroline walking towards them to the front door. Standing next to Elena she faced Damon.

" Elena is saying the truth Bonnie isn't here. She might be at the Old Witches House it's the only place where she feels at peace or so she's told me. Whatever you did to her you need to talk and fix it".

Damon sped away without thanking Caroline, wanting to reach the witch's house before Bonnie decided to leave and go somewhere else.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Caroline why did you tell him where she might be, there's a reason why she ran away from him. What if she doesn't want to see him"

"Elena this is between them, they need to clear the air and communicate like the adults they are. And anyway Damon is so irritating he probably said something that didn't sit well with her and that just made Bonnie mad. I'm actually surprised that he is not being his usual dick self and is actually going after her to explain"

While Caroline had been talking and stating her point of view on Damon's character change, Elena had been bristling on the inside. Why was it that when it came to Bonnie, Damon was very protective of her and didn't mind if she took up his time or made him change plans . Around her he wore a genuine smile not one of those cocky ones he showed the rest of the world. That just infuriated her so much. Without Caroline noticing she messaged Bonnie letting her know that Damon was looking for her and he was headed to the Old Witches House.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Getting close to the Old Witches House Damon began to think on how he would start the conversation with Bonnie. Nearing the door and hoping that the witches wouldn't give him an aneurysm he came to a sudden halt he smelt blood, not just any blood but Bon Bon's blood. Damon charged in to the house not worrying whether the witches would blow up his brain when he stepped inside. The first thing he saw as he entered was Bonnie lying in the middle of the house not moving, the smell of blood was coming from that direction but he could not see what her injuries were. Speeding next to her body he pulled her against his body and began calling to her.

"Bon Bon, I'm here, I'm here. What did you do to yourself"

All of Damon's jostling around woke up Bonnie who was surprised to see him there.

"Damon! Why are you manhandling me"

At the same time the witches gave him the worst aneurysm he ever felt, he was thankful to Bonnie for talking with the witches and making them stop. Making them understand that he was not a threat to them or her.

"Bon Bon, you're okay. I smelled blood and thought you'd done something stupid to yourself.

"I'm okay they're just scratches from branches as I ran here. So why are you here Damon"?

"We never talked about what you told me at the mansion, we need to clear this up"

"I thought your silence said everything that needed to be said, and anyway everyone knows how you really feel it's not a mystery. So there's nothing to talk about you can leave, also I think I've learned enough so there is no need to continue our lessons"

"Will you be quiet and let me speak. I didn't say anything because I was trying to get my thoughts together. I'll admit that I love Elena but ever since the whole Ciarán incident you've had me topsy-turvy. I've dreamed of you and me being in an intimate position, and that time that you fell over me if Elena hadn't walked in I would have probably kissed you"

"You've said it Damon 'probably', you're just confused because of how quickly we got close. For you it's always been Elena and nothing is going to change that and I accept it".

"Who are you to state what my feelings are or whether they can change or not"

"Damon don't patronize me ever since you laid eyes on Elena you haven't wavered in your feelings"

Feeling his blood boil at how thick and close minded Bon Bon was being it caused him to act impulsively. Moving fast he grabbed her face with his hands holding her in place and leaned in planting his lips on hers. He started kissing her softly deepening the kiss, nipping at her lips asking for permission to heaten up the kiss.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bonnie was in cloud nine, she could feel Damon's smooth lips moving against hers. This couldn't be happening, this surely was a dream and any second now she would wake up. The only sense of reality she felt was the lack of air she was feeling. Breaking away from Damon in order to breath, that action woke her up from the haze she'd been in.

"Damon why did you do it"

"I don't know, it just felt like something I should do. But I don't regret it"

"I need space Damon, this is just getting my hopes up. Please don't follow me.


End file.
